


make like a dog and

by deadeyeboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: Jack has a unique reaction to the SEP injections. Gabe is all too happy to help him through it.





	

The door to their room slams shut hard enough to rattle the walls, making Gabe bolt upright. His head slams against the underside of the top bunk and he spits out a curse, wincing as he prods the area with his fingers. He’s grown several inches over the span of a couple of months thanks to the SEP, and so he’s continually underestimating the size of his own body.

“Jack?” he says, edging off the bottom bunk and cautiously padding forward with stockinged feet.

Jack’s got his back pressed up against the door, his spine hunched forward as if he’s been sucker-punched in the gut, with his face hidden in both of his hands. His shoulders are heaving.

“Shit, is it a bad one?” They must’ve taken Jack in for his injections just after mess — the doctors pulled every recruit away in patterns that made no logical sense to Gabe, but must’ve made some sense to them. Right after mess, though — Jack’s stomach must be roiling.

Gabe reaches out to squeeze one of Jack’s shoulders, feeling him flinch full-bodied. “Come on, Indiana, talk to me—”

The air gets knocked out of Gabe’s lungs with a _whooof_ as Jack tackles him to the floor, making low guttural sounds in the back of his throat. Jack digs his fingernails painfully into Gabe’s arms, buries his face in the side of Gabe’s neck, breath coming hot and heavy; down below, a firm heat is poking insistently at the inside of Gabe’s thigh.

“Ohhh,” Gabe breathes out, the knot of worry in his stomach uncoiling in an instant. “It’s one of _those_.” Jack makes a noise like a dog’s whine. Gabe’s breath hitches as he feels a hot tongue lave over his pulse point, followed by the scrape of teeth. He clumsily pats at Jack’s ass. Jack likes that, arches his back, pushing back eagerly into his hands. “You want me to help out, Jackie?”

“Please please please,” Jack pants against his throat. “God, Gabe, this one’s really bad—”

“It’s cool, come on,” Gabe tries to soothe, squeezing the firm muscle of Jack’s ass. “I’m here. Lemme get up so you can do your thing.”

They’ve done this before. Gabe’s lost track of how many times now. The first time, back when they didn’t know each other so well, Gabe walked in on Jack desperately fucking his own fist, practically sobbing for relief. He had thrown himself at Gabe and actually _begged_ to suck his cock — “Please, Reyes, I need it so bad.” Gabe had never gone from zero to hard so quickly than when he had an armful of sexually repressed Indiana farm boy, which really should have pissed him off considering that he and Jack had clashed constantly back then.

That said, he isn’t about to deny he’s always thought Jack’s lips would look good wrapped around his dick.

Amazingly, banging had helped to patch up their personal relationship as well as their working one. It’s hard to stay angry at a guy who gives such a sweet, heartfelt confession about how much he loves the taste of your cock, and Jack actually turns out to be a really cool guy once Gabriel has the opportunity to fuck the stick out of his ass. Jack, he learns, is just desperate to prove himself in a way that screams of deeply ingrained daddy issues, and as a result he tries way, way too hard. Throw in a pinch of social awkwardness, and there’s the perfect recipe for an uptight golden boy who’s apparently just too good to bother with his fellow cadets.

So it takes fucking him to get Jack to relax and open enough for Gabe to find out what he’s really like. Jack is — there’s no other word for it — a darling. He’s got real Midwestern charm that Gabe had only ever seen in movies, with baby blues that never fail to make Gabe weak in the knees when their full force is turned on him. He blushes whenever Gabe flirts with him, which has led to Gabe breaking out some truly god-awful pick-up lines just to see those ears pink up. Most of all, he’s fiercely passionate about being the best he can be, with an astounding moral compass that makes Gabe feel all kinds of inadequate.

He’s also one of the horniest fuckers that Gabe has ever had the pleasure of knowing. The first incident was like a dam breaking. Nearly every day after has Gabe coming in Jack’s mouth, on his face, occasionally in his ass. Sometimes at meals he feels a freakishly dexterous foot crawl up the inside of his thigh, and it’s only sheer willpower and a death grip on Jack’s ankle that keeps him from popping a hard-on in the middle of the mess hall. Gabe can’t even bring himself to mind that much.

Jack admits to him once, blushing furiously, that he had been a virgin up until that first encounter, and Gabe just wants to know: _how_.

And no one that Gabe knows of, _no one,_  reacts quite like Jack does to the injections. Usually, the serum just makes Gabe feel dizzy and nauseous and feverish. Maybe once or twice he felt like jacking off afterwards. And while Jack has had his fair share of bad ones — ones that leave him hunkered over the toilet, shaking, while Gabe rubs clumsy circles up and down his spine — they mostly just leave him really, really aching for it.

Like now.

“Oh god, oh god,” Jack pants as Gabe stumbles to his feet to sit down on the bunk. He crawls over to Gabe and actually starts humping his leg like a dog, whining. “Gabe, I’m on fire.” He chokes as Gabe puts a hand on the side of his neck; he really is burning up. “Please—”

“Ssshh-shhh, lindo,” Gabe murmurs, rubbing a thumb over Jack’s pulse. It’s thudding wildly beneath his skin. “Gimme a second to get undressed.”

While Jack has proven time and time again that he loves choking on Gabe’s cock, perhaps his favorite thing, gratifyingly, is Gabe.

When Jack reacts to the injections like this, what he needs most of all is an anchor, something to keep him rooted, to keep him from getting lost in a sensory fugue. Gabe is perfectly happy to act as that anchor, especially if it entails Jack feeling him up from head to toe.

Gabe undoes his boots with the slithering noise of laces against leather. Jack squeezes his eyes shut and rasps, “Gabe—” Gabe shushes him and hurriedly kicks his boots away, followed quickly by his fatigue pants and boxers. He gets as far down as his sweat-stained undershirt before Jack loses patience and starts mouthing at the inside of his knee, making Gabe squirm. “I’m ticklish,” he scowls, prompting a breathless snicker from Jack before he gets down to business.

It starts, as it usually does, at the feet. Gabe does his best not to squirm as Jack drags his lips over the arch of his right foot. He doesn’t seem to mind that Gabe’s feet probably stink of bootsweat, instead just closing his eyes as he nips at the instep, licks a stripe up the sole.

Gabe’s never really understood foot fetishes, and the feeling of having Jack’s mouth wrapped around his toes is more weird than anything, but the sight of Jack kneeling before him, a man in utter worship, is always gorgeous. “Indiana,” he breathes, reaching out to caress Jack’s jaw. “So good with that mouth.”

Jack groans quietly, trailing his mouth up the bridge of his foot and over the bony ridges of Gabe’s ankles. One of his hands grips Gabe’s other foot, pressing deep into the instep with his thumb and making Gabe’s toes curl, while the other hand rubs up and down the outside of Gabe’s right thigh, touch maddeningly light.

“I love how you taste,” Jack is slurring as he kisses up the length of Gabe’s shin, all the way up to the angle of Gabe’s knee. (He’s ticklish there, too, and he does his best not to squirm.) “I love the way you smell.” Teeth set gently into the side of his knee, making Gabe jerk.

He glares down at Jack, expecting to see that dumb smug smirk of his, but Jack is clearly lost in another world. His eyes are glazed over, his hips working furiously as he humps empty air. The front of his fatigues strain to contain the swell of his cock, which has already started to leak and spot through the fabric.

“You need it real good, huh, lindo?” Gabe feels like he’s about to come all over Jack’s face just looking at him, the way he noses up the swell of Gabe’s thigh, gulping in air like a dying man.

Jack moans high in his throat. “Gabe. Fuck, oh god.” His hands grope and knead at both of Gabe’s thighs, pressing deep into the muscle. “You have such thick thighs, Gabi, I love your curves,” he buries his face in the inside of Gabe’s left thigh, sucking hard enough to hurt and to leave what Gabe knows is going to be a really big bruise, “I want you to sit on my face and strangle me with these some day,” Jack continues, “I’ve jerked off to it before—”

“Jesus, Jackie!” Gabe barks out on a laugh, grabbing a fistful of Jack’s hair and hunching forward as Jack presses his nose into the crease between Gabe’s inner thigh and his balls. Jack’s sniffing him like a dog, gulping down great lungfuls of air.

It’s another fixation of Jack’s that Gabe doesn’t quite understand. Gabe can’t smell that great, hasn’t had the opportunity to shower yet after today’s training, and so he probably stinks of sour sweat and mud and natural musk, but Jack seems to _love_ it. He swipes his tongue over the skin just to the side of Gabe’s cock, groaning low in his throat.

By this point Gabe’s foot has made its way between Jack’s legs, so Jack is rubbing against his ankle, his cock heavy and hot behind those fatigues.

“You know, you can take yourself out, so you can hump like a dog proper.” At that, Jack nips at Gabe’s belly, just below the hem of his undershirt, making him yelp and yank at Jack’s hair. Jack _whimpers_ then _,_ long and low, and that makes Gabe stand to all kinds of attention.

Hair-pulling is something he gets.

“C’mon, Jackie,” he rumbles, tugging at those silky blond locks. “Lemme see that pretty cock of yours.” Jack shudders as Gabe’s hand, the one not tangled in Jack’s hair, slides down the curve of his cheekbone, stops to cup the side of his jaw. Gabe puts a thumb over Jack’s lips, and Jack opens up eagerly to receive it. Jack generally has nice pink lips, albeit thin (typical white boy, Gabe thinks with a smirk), but right now they’re red and swollen as they wrap around the knuckle of Gabe’s thumb.

Jack fumbles one-handed with the fly of his fatigues, and his cock bobs up as he shoves his briefs down to his thighs. Gabe likes looking at Jack’s cock; it’s long and curved and a lovely shade of pink, and it shudders and leaks as Gabe draws his leg back and forth, slowly sliding his shin against the swell of Jack’s cock and balls.

“Guh- uh— Gabe—” Jack gasps, hiding his face in Gabe’s stomach as he starts humping his hips against Gabe’s leg again.

“Shh-shh-shh,” Gabe croons, cupping the back of Jack’s head. His skin is almost unbearably hot against Gabe’s, his cock like a brand against his calf. “C’mon, stay with me. Keep doing your thing.”

Jack shudders, goes still for a moment, then nods. With quick, efficient motions, he strips naked, until Gabe can see muscles jumping under his skin as he resumes his slow climb up Gabe’s body. Gabe lifts his own undershirt over his head and tosses it aside before his back hits the sheets, and Jack crawls on top of him, littering kisses around his ribs — that fucking _tickles_ , Indiana —  and rubbing off against his thigh. His hands move restlessly up and down Gabe’s sides, and Gabe in turn settles his hands on Jack’s lower back, admiring the way his dark skin contrasts with Jack’s. (Five-minute lobster, Gabe likes to call him, and Jack doesn’t tan — he _freckles_. It’s adorable.)

The next moment Gabe goes stiff as a board as Jack shoves his nose into Gabe’s _armpit_. Jack moans, breathing in deeply.

“You fuckin’ weirdo, Jackie, I swear to God,” Gabe mutters. “That’s so gross.”

He yelps and nearly whacks Jack up the side of the head when he feels Jack’s tongue, hot and wet, lave across the sensitive skin of his underarm. “Indiana, seriously, that can’t taste good. I haven’t hit the showers yet.” Jack surges up all of the sudden, and Gabe only just claps a hand over Jack’s mouth. “Hell no, you are not kissing me after you mashed your face all up in my armpit—” Ever the tactician, Jack pulls back and launches an assault on Gabe’s throat.

Jack found out early on that Gabe’s neck is his greatest weak point. He’s made a point to figure out exactly what spots makes him huff and pant and squirm, and he suckles bruises into those spots now. Gabe arches, digging his fingers into Jack’s waist and feeling him tremble like a tree in a hurricane. He must have been going out of his mind with need to shake apart like that.

“You want me to get you ready now?” Gabe says, squeezing Jack’s ass, digging his fingertips into the firm muscle. Jack whines and pulls away from Gabe’s throat so that he can sit up and push into his hands. “Yeah, I can feel how bad you want it.” Like this, with Jack straddling him, Gabe has a perfect view of all of him. He’s flushed a pretty pink all the way down to his chest, eyes glazed and jaw slack with pleasure. His cock is an equally pretty pink, a heavy bundle of tension twitching against Gabe’s stomach.

“Turn around, Jackie,” Gabe murmurs thickly, almost choked up over how good Jack looks, and he’s all Gabe’s too. Jack almost kicks him in the face in his eagerness to comply, legs spreading wide as he straddles Gabe’s chest. There’s a bottle of lube under Gabe’s pillow that he managed to smuggle into the compound; he reaches for it, then pauses, eyeing the spectacular view in front of him.

“Changed my mind,” he announces, before pulling Jack’s hips back against his face.

Jack goes stiff in shock, quivering. The moment he feels Gabe’s tongue swipe hot and wet across his hole, he melts like putty, collapsing against Gabe’s belly. “H-how can you call me gross, look where you’ve got your mouth,” he’s panting, and Jack has a point, really, but he’s also pushing back against Gabe’s face and moaning, so obviously he’s not complaining.

Gabe spends his time getting Jack nice and slick before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle. Jack’s wound so tight; Gabe runs his hands soothingly up and down Jack’s thighs, trying to get him to relax. At the same time he sets a steady rhythm with his tongue, fucking in and out of Jack’s hole until it’s sloppy with saliva.

Jack’s moaning up a storm, precious little stutters of “Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” that Gabe clings to greedily. He draws his mouth back just enough to slip in a finger, and it goes in so _easily_ , like it was meant to be there. The second one must burn a bit with only saliva as lube, but Jack rocks back against his fingers all the same, whining low in his throat.

Gabe just has to _watch_ , for a moment, his fingers disappearing in and out of Jack’s hole, the tight arch of Jack’s spine as he rode back against Gabe’s hand. “You’re so good, Jackie,” low and fervent, “goddamn beautiful, you take it so good.” He curls his fingers a bit, searching.

And Jack _screams_ , and comes all over Gabe’s belly.

“ _Shit_ , keep it down!” Gabe hisses, thinking of the occupied rooms to either side of them. Then he sweeps his hand through the absolute mess on his stomach in dismay. “You wanna be a firefighter, ‘cause you just came like a fuckin’ firehose— _all over me_ _—_ ”

He chokes on his words as Jack’s mouth closes over the head of his cock, which had been lying half-hard and almost forgotten against Gabe’s hip. His mouth is so hot it almost burns, which is in itself alarming, and he’s also rutting furiously into the mess on Gabe’s belly.

“Shh, shh, you’re okay—” Jack’s shuddering all over, mouth clumsy on Gabe’s cock. Gabe pulls his fingers out and runs a sticky hand down Jack’s flank, trying to soothe, but Jack jerks away as if he’s been burned. _Oversensitive_. Gabe holds his hands up, just to make sure he isn’t touching Jack, even goes as far to breathe shallowly so that he doesn’t create too much friction between their skin.

For a minute or so they just lay like that, Jack slowly coming down from whatever hypersensitive spell his orgasm had driven him into. He’s still suckling on Gabe’s cock like it’s soothing, and it almost hurts, his tongue laving over the same spot over and over again.

“You good, Jackie?” Gabe says breathlessly, squirming as Jack’s mouth starts to become too much, the painful side of pleasurable. Jack has enough presence of mind to stop, letting it slip out of his mouth, and instead rubs his cheek against Gabe’s hip.

“Mmm. It’s going away, I think.”

That’s good news. On several occasions, it has taken Jack two, three times to come down, and it was clear that those extra orgasms were more like torture than anything. Gabe presses a kiss to the crease of Jack’s thigh, then wiggles his hips hopefully. He’s still achingly hard, a heavy knot of tension between his legs.

“Horndog,” Jack says, teasingly, and Gabe gasps in mock-offense.

“Who was it who jumped me and begged, huh?” he shoots back, even as Jack slides forward and gets on his hands and knees on the bunk, presenting that lovely ass all for Gabe. Grabbing the lube he’d forgone earlier, Gabe smears a generous glob onto his cock, then goes up on his knees — hunching over to keep from smacking his head on the underside of the top bunk — and scoots forward eagerly. He wastes no time before sinking into Jack, nice and easy.

The line of Jack’s spine goes slack beneath him, like a puppet with its strings cut, and he slumps down to rest on his elbows, back arching beautifully. For a short while, there’s no sound in the room besides the slap of skin against skin, Gabe’s soft panting, and Jack’s quiet little moans. Jack’s still a little sensitive, Gabe thinks, but he allows Gabe to dig his fingers into the meat of his ass.

It’s over fairly quickly, Gabe chasing his own orgasm with a single-minded focus now that Jack is satisfied and sighing beneath him. He lets out a lovely little keen when Gabe spills inside of him, then goes completely limp and pliant. It’s a gorgeous sight. Gabe greedily grabs up an armful of a practically purring Jack and pulls him against his chest, settling the both of them on their sides.

“All good?” Gabe rumbles in Jack’s ear, grinning as he feels a full-body shiver in response. Jack murmurs something that was probably meant to be English; he’s likely half-asleep at this point.

Gabe ought to get up and fetch a towel to clean the pair of them off, especially as his softening cock slips out of Jack and is immediately followed by a steady flow of come. In a couple minutes, he will. For now he lets his eyes slip closed, curling right up against his Jack, warm and content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for a friend! also my first Overwatch fic, so naturally it's porn


End file.
